Superman
by seddietwilighthungergames
Summary: "I watch superman fly away. You've got a busy day today. Go save the world, I'll be around. I watch superman fly away. Come back I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground when you come back down." Short Jacob/Renesmee one-shot based on the song "Superman."


Hello! This is just a short Jacob/Renesmee one-shot based on the song "Superman" by Taylor Swift. This is also my very first _completed _Jacob/Renesmee story, so please R&R! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am obviously _not _Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, why is this important?

* * *

_**"Tall, dark, and superman. He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away to save the world or go to work. It's the same thing to me. **__**He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition. I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him. I hang on every word you say. You smile and say, "How are you?" I say, "Just fine." I always forget to tell you I love you. I love you forever."**_

"Crap." The sound was so low that no one besides a vampire-or half-vampire, in my case-could hear. I knew who the voice was coming from instantly, maybe because we were the only two people in the room. Even so, there could have been a million other people there with us, and I still would have known who the noise was coming from. It was a warm, soft sound coming from the most beautiful, fluent lips that I had known in my six years of existence. It was my Jacob.

"What's wrong?" I snuggled closer to him on the couch as he brought his hand toward me so I could read the screen of his phone. It was a text from Leah.

**Meet me at my house immediately. No time for questions.**

"Huh," I said, trying not to sound upset. "I wonder what that's about." _Why does Jake have to go _now_? _I thought to myself. Of course he had to leave me on the day my family was gone and it was storming outside. _This will just make me miss him even more than usual._ I would never admit to _anyone _that I missed Jake when he was gone-especially him. I tried to hide the pain of his abscense from him, but my face was so easy to read.

"I don't know," Jake sighed. "Probably just another one of Leah's overreactions. Or Seth causing trouble again." He thought it over for a couple seconds. "Yep, definitely the kid." I giggled.

"I like Seth. He's sweet."

"Yeah, well, he's also annoying."

"But you love him."

"I guess so. There's another negative of being in a pack. You have to love your brothers."

"And sister." I smiled.

"Leah's another story...that I have no time to tell." He grabbed his things before rushing through the door. "Bye, Ness!" he replied. Then he was gone.

"Bye, Jake," I replied too late. "I love you."

_**"I watch superman fly away. You've got a busy day today. Go save the world, I'll be around. I watch superman fly away. Come back, I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground when you come back down."**_

Who knew I'd ever fall in love with Jacob Black? My _best friend_, Jacob Black. Stupid teenage hormones! Up until I reached the physical age of sixteen, Jacob was much like a brother to me. He practically lived at my house, and my family loved him. Well, most of them. Daddy loved him, of course, but I could always sense some tension when they were in the same room. It was almost like Dad would tear Jake apart if he had an oppurtunity, but I figured it was the result of Jake imprinting on me.

Oh, the imprint. Jacob sat me down and told me about it when I was at the physical age of fourteen. I knew of imprinting beforehand-I had seen Sam and Emily enough to know what it was-but I had no idea I had been imprinted upon, especially by Jake. It was weird at first, but after hearing Jake explain that he would be anything for me-a friend, a brother, maybe a lover-everything was fine. Of course he would be my best friend! What else could he be? Surely not my lover!

Yet, when I had my sixteenth-or seventh-birthday, I started seeing Jake in a new light. I noticed how wonderful his soft, tan skin looked against my pale body when he held my hand. I noticed his unbelievably large muscles and almost fainted every time he would wrap me in his arms. I noticed how his gorgeous lips would turn up into a smile when he laughed. _You'l be mine someday, Jacob Black,_ I always thought to myself when I stared at him from a distance. _Someday._

_**"Tall, dark, and beautiful. He's complicated, he's irrational, but I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day. Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin' he's not all bad like his reputation. And I can't hear one single word they say. And you'll leave, got places to be, and I'll be okay. I always forget to tell you I love you. I loved you from the very first day. And I watch you fly around the world. And I hope you don't save some other girl. Don't forget, don't forget about me."**_

Why did Jacob have to be so complicated, though? He was very hard to understand sometimes, and it worried me. Did he love me back? Did he want me as much as I wanted him? I didn't know. Sure, he imprinted on me, but that didn't mean he wanted to be with me forever. Perhaps he _did _only want to be my best friend. I tried to push these thoughts to the back of my mind when they arrived, but they never seemed to disappear.

And why would he want to be with me? He was an adult, a _man. _Why would he want a _child? _Besides, he could have any girl he wanted.

It was almost unbearable to go out in public with Jake; girls stared at him like he was Channing freaking Tatum! Oh, and the fact that everyone thought he was ruining me. Apparently most people saw the wolves as a gang considering no one knew who they really were. In reality, Jake was the nicest, kindest, most sincere person on the planet. Who cared what others thought?

_**"I'm far away but I never let you go. I'm lovestruck and looking out the window. Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be. Right here wishing the flowers were from you. Wishing the card was from you. Wishing the call was from you. 'Cause I loved you from the very first day."**_

After hours of moping around the cottage, I slowly walked to the window, wondering where Jacob had gone to. _Probably somewhere far away from here_, I thought. For some odd and completely idiotic reason, I wondered if he was thinking about me, too. I began to think of my future, hoping Jake was in it. What would our wedding look like? How many children would we have? Where would our house be located? I looked at the ground and noticed the flowers Aunt Alice had helped me plant at the beginning of summer. They were quickly dying, and I hoped that wasn't a sign of my future with Jake.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I sprang out of my chair and ran to the kitchen. Expecting Jacob's voice, I was very disappointed when the sound on the other end was far from that.

"Hey, Kiddo," said my Uncle Emmett. "How's it going down there in Forks?"

"Stop calling me 'kiddo,'" I replied viciously. "I'm sixteen."

"Well, technically you're six. So...you're a kiddo."

"Whatever. Everything is fine, but what do you mean by 'down there in Forks?'"

"Oh, we're all up in Canada. The animals here taste amazing, not to mention there's a ton of 'em! You really shoulda come with us, Ness."

"Maybe next time."

"Hey, why do you seem so depressed? I thought lover-boy was coming over."

I decided to ignore "lover-boy" and just answer the question. "He came over for a bit, but he had to leave for some emergency wolf thing."

"Ah. That sucks. Hey, since you're so sad about lover-boy, why don't you come to Canada, eh?"

"Uncle Em," I giggled. "I can't come to Canada by myself. Besides, it's getting late. You all need to get home soon."

"Fine, Mom," he joked. "We'll be back in an hour or so. Love you, Kiddo."

"Love you, too." I hung up the phone and went back to the window to mope once more.

_**"I watch superman fly away. You've got a busy day today. Go save the world, I'll be around forever and ever here. I watch superman fly away. I swear I'll be with you someday. I'll be right here on the ground when you come back down."**_

After another twenty-five minutes of watching the rain fall from the sky, I saw a tall figure emerge from the trees. Jacob. He noticed me quickly, and I gave a small wave. He graciously returned the gesture with a smile on his face. In that moment, I decided not to give up on the man of my dreams. It might take months-or even years-but I will find a way for Jake to fall in love with me. After all, Lois Lane never gave up on Superman.


End file.
